Diary of Jane
by L.A.91
Summary: Bella's best friend Jane was the worst bully in high school. After Jane passes away, Bella finds her diary. She and a couple of friends go back to Forks to try and make things right with the people she tortured.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is true that everyone makes mistakes in life, whether they're big, small, or downright stupid. And I have only just realized the biggest one I ever made; that, being the best friend of Jane.

Although I know it was a mistake, I can't regret it. She was, and always in my heart will be, my best friend, my closest companion; however sad or pathetic that is.

For some strange, magical reason, she could never hurt me; she would never bully me. Maybe it was because we were close since the beginning of high school, and though Jane could have changed her mind.

She didn't.

We were like sisters.

And even though I felt the pain, and almost cried every time she showed her torturous ways to her victims in school; I didn't do anything but watch, in silent anger at her and anguish for the poor person she had picked out.

Some days I even wished she would be mean to _me_, hurt _me_, so that I knew what it felt like.

But she wouldn't do that, she could never hurt me.

Until now.


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

**Chapter 1: Alone**

"_Please, just give me back my bag. Jane, please," Edward pleaded with a desperation that tore my heart. I kept my mouth shut as my best friend began shaking his backpack; allowing all of his items to fall to the ground. Even though it hurt me to watch her do this, mostly everyday, I was selfish enough to let it happen; because I didn't want her to bully me._

"_Aw. Little Eddie is going to cry, aren't you? Here you go!" She shoved the empty bag into his face as she started walking off down the hall. "Coming Bella?" she yelled._

_I looked up to see the skinny, lanky form of Edward Cullen. His shoulder length, brown hair and his glasses were all painful reminders that he and I looked kind of similar in comparison. Besides my hair being a bit longer, and him being a lot taller, we looked a lot alike. Yet Jane would never bully me, she was my best friend since kindergarten._

"_Sorry," I whispered to Edward, before I ran off back to Jane. But not before I saw him pick up his school equipment off the floor._

_As Jane led the way to the cafeteria I tried not to cry. I felt so bad every time she bullied someone, especially Edward. If I was honest with myself, I would say I liked him. We sat down to face Rosalie and Jasper, the beautiful model-like blondes who were known to be Jane's cousins._

"_Who'd you pick on this time Jane?" Rose asked with a hint of a smile and an eyebrow raised._

_Jane snickered, "Eddie boy, who else?"_

_I noticed Jasper – or so I called him – Jazz, wince at the name. I understood it, but I didn't say anything. If he was honest with his sister and his cousin, he'd tell them how much he liked Edward, but mostly his sister Alice. Though, like with me when it came to Edward; he had to sit back and watch as Jane tortured Edward, and sometimes his sister._

My body lurched up and out of the plastic chair I had fallen asleep in, and away from my memories in high school. For Rose, Jazz, Jane and I, it had been three years since we'd finished school and left Forks Washington, for Chicago.

I rubbed my eyes as I took in the hospital room once more. I shouldn't still be here, there was no point.

I stood up, stretching, before I grabbed my back pack and put it on my shoulder.

Jane had left this room earlier that evening when she lost her fight. Sickle-Cell Anaemia. That's what killed her.

I wasn't listening afterwards, but apparently it was a genetic disease. And since Jane's parents who I knew, weren't her biological parents, we couldn't have known. If only I'd known, she'd known, we could have done something, got her a blood transfusion or something. But we were too late.

My best friend had left me.

I walked slowly towards the elevator, leaving this hospital for hopefully, the last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When I finally arrived at our apartment I parked my car in our driveway and made my way up the stairs to our room. I unlocked the door and walked in, shutting it quietly behind me.

I dropped my bag on one of our three couches in the living room before I sat down in another.

In my mind I skimmed over the many things I needed to do now; along with horror of having to tell Rose and Jazz – who lived together in the same apartment building as Jane and I – I also needed to inform Alec, Jane's boyfriend. When I had finally ticked them off my list I also needed to organise and pack all of Jane's belongings, which still remained scattered all around our room. Most visible, were her clothes and her books.

Jane's parents, Adam and Renata had passed away a couple of years earlier. And although it was horrible, I was relieved that there were two less people I needed to tell that Jane had died.

After contemplating what to do first, I finally decided to have a shower to help clear my mind. It would allow me to think properly. Plus I wouldn't stink the house out; for obvious reasons showering hadn't been a priority, before now.

I stood completely immobile, letting the hot water relax my muscles and wash away all of my worries. I had yet to cry a tear over Jane's death. I didn't completely understand why I hadn't cried before now. Perhaps it was shock. Whatever the reason, I was anxiously anticipating when it would happen. When I would combust. With so many emotions running through my body, I didn't know how I could possibly stay some-what still.

After the shower, I quickly got dried and dressed, made sure the windows and door were locked, grabbed my bottle of red and went to bed. I tried to completely relax my body as I lay down on my very comfy mattress, with my very comfy blanket covering me, and hoarding off the cold weather.

But I realized, laying in bed with the apartment so quiet, that this was the first night in a while that I was alone. Most of the time Alec stayed the night, instead of Jane sleeping at his. So when my attempt at relaxation didn't work, I sat up against my headboard and started to drink, straight from the bottle. I didn't plan on an amount; I was completely content with drinking away until unconsciousness would take me.

Finally, it did.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: This chapter was very short, I'm expecting others to be longer.**

**Reviews will help encourage me! : )**


	3. Chapter 2: Funeral

**Chapter 2: Funeral**

There were two things which suggested to me that I was awake. The first was my splitting headache, and the second was the annoying beeping of my alarm.

It only took me a few seconds to remember the day before, yet I still didn't cry. I went through the actions automatically and without much thought; got up, ate, had a shower and dressed for the day. None of my plans for today involved leaving the apartment, so I just put on some old, baggy pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

When that was done, I figured I'd get the worst over with first; so I sat on the couch and dialled the number to Jazz and Rose's room. After breathing in heavily, I heard a familiar, soothing deep voice answer.

"Jane?" I exhaled quickly.

"Hey Jazz. No, it's Bella."

"Bella? Since when do you call us? Jane's the lazy one." I smiled, _oh yes she was_.

"Jazz, um –" my throat got caught, "could you and Rose come over?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Bells is everything okay?" _Oh sure, now the tears start_.

"Mm…just come here as soon as you can, okay?" I fiddled with my pants.

"Okay, we're coming now."

"K, cya." I hung up and put the phone on the cradle before unlocking the door; so that they could just walk in like usual.

I went to get some tissues and placed them on the dining table where I now sat. Since talking to Jasper the tears just fell freely, o_f course_. By the time they walked in I was bawling. I'd have to take my contacts out now, stupid tears!

I heard Rosalie's sweet voice with a hint of worry, "Bella?"

"In here," I managed. As soon as they saw me the questions came.

"Bella? Where's Jane? What's wrong?" Jazz asked as he came over and took my hand.

"You guys should sit down," I wiped my eyes roughly as Jazz sat down.

"Sweetie, what is going on?" Rose took a seat on my other side.

"It's Jane," I cried, "last night she-she-" I couldn't control my tears now.

"What happened?" Jazz whispered.

"She-she's dead. She had Sickle-cell Anaemia. She's dead…"

"Oh my God. What? How? I saw her a couple of days ago. She was fine!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose," Jazz said. For a few seconds the only sounds were our quiet sobs. "Guys, it's going to be okay. We'll get through this," Jazz reassured us. I passed them the tissues, as they were nearly as bad as me now. Although Jazz and Rose weren't Jane's cousins by blood, they, along with me were very close to her.

A few days later we had the funeral. Jazz, Rose and their parents Brian and Maria, Alec and his parents, and I were the only ones present. With eight of us altogether, it was a simple yet elegant service.

And as Jane wished; Jazz, Rose, Alec and I wore colourful clothes. During one of our drunken conversations, she'd told us that none of us were allowed to wear anything black.

Jasper and Rose held the wake at their place. A few drinks and nibbles were served and we reminisced our time with Jane.

"I remember one time when that big guy…what was his name?" Jazz wondered.

"Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Yeah him, him and his mate Jacob were threatening to beat me up, and so, at lunch Jane dacked him in front of the entire cafeteria and said, 'if anyone's going to beat up my cousin, it's going to be me. Got it blue balls?'" Everyone joined in his laughter.

"Yeah," Rose sighed, "but they only did that because Jane put tampons in their lockers." I chuckled at the memory. God she was a bitch in high school. But I still loved her, even with her faults.

"I remember my first day at Forks High. I couldn't figure out this certain look I got from everyone. It wasn't until later that I realized they pitied me; because they thought Jane would bully me, by the way I looked. I didn't even know her reputation when she was in my class sitting next to me. When I realized what I had forgotten, the first thing she said to me was, 'you can borrow my calculator, we can work together if you want,' and I smiled with gratitude, not even realising I'd made friends with the school bully." I laughed, followed by Rose and Jazz.

Everyone took turns saying something about Jane, and near the end it became more emotional, especially when Alec spoke up, "I was going to propose to her next week."

Silence fell upon the room, until I couldn't handle the seriousness anymore.

"Well, planning that wedding would've taken years; knowing Jane," I said.

Rose laughed, "Oh I know! Just going to the school prom took her a week to organise everything, not including her dress – which took an extra month!" Laughter came back again and the mood lightened incredibly.

After everyone left and I helped to clean up, Jazz said he'd walk me to my door. Always such a gentleman. Why did I ever break up with him? We'd dated for a year, after about a month after we arrived in Chicago. And although I loved him, I knew we just weren't meant to be together. Which I had to keep reminding myself every now and then.

"Well, this is me," I said. I hugged him tightly but he didn't let go.

"Bells," he breathed in my ear. My legs weakened.

"Jazz, come on. We've all had a bit to drink. You need to go upstairs and climb into bed."

"Can't I just climb into yours?" I laughed, perhaps if we both weren't so drunk.

"No."

"I still love you, you know." My breath caught.

"I know, and I love you too."

"Just not enough," he said.

"Just not _as_ much as the girl you're _meant _to be with."

"Uh-huh, and please tell me, dear fortune-teller; when will I meet this girl who is full of love for me?"

"Hmm…when the time is right." He chuckled.

"More specific."

"Fine," I let him go and touched my temples with my eyes closed, "less than a month."

"Oh, whatever."

"You'll see," I said.

"I'm sure."

"You should be."

"Uh-huh."

"Good night Jazz!"

"Night." He smiled.

I laughed as I pushed him towards the elevator and went back to my door, letting myself in.

The next day I had planned to pack Jane's thing into boxes. Alec had said that he wanted me to give anything I didn't want, to him.

I had just filled four boxes of her clothes when I came upon her desk drawer and emptied it out on her bed. One thing caught me eye instantly. Something that I hadn't seen before.

Curiosity led me to open the little black notebook to reveal a cover page, entitled, _**Diary of Jane**_.

**A/N: Reviews are extremely encouraging! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Jane's Diary

**A/N:**** Okay, sorry it has been ages! And just so we're all clear, I'm not sure if it is different in America, but with the dates I'm doing it in the order of day, month, year. (dd/mm/yy)**

**Current ages (present time)**

**Bella, Alice and Edward – 21 years old**

**Jazz, Rose and Emmett – 22 years old**

**0o0o0**

**Chapter 3: Jane's Diary**

I shifted and sat down on her bed as I started to read. By the looks of it, she received this diary as a birthday present for her 12th birthday in 2001; which was stated in her first post. I flicked through until I saw one dated a year after.

**4/5/2002**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Today there was a new girl at school. Her name is Bella, well Isabella, but I gave her the nickname. I'm pretty sure she likes it. She was really nice. Sometimes too nice though. Especially to Smellward Cullen. I saw her smile at him, which makes me think she likes him. Eww! __**So**__ not going to let that happen. Tomorrow she'll meet Rose and Jazz. I really hope she likes them. It's weird to actually have a friend besides my cousins. But it's nice._

_**Tootles, Jane.**_

As I read the entry about me, tears formed in my eyes. I did feel sort of guilty, reading her diary, but after a few seconds I got over it. I missed her. And so I kept reading.

**5/5/2002**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_I think we're going to get alone just fine, me, Jazz, Rose and Bella. The four stooges! On the weekend I'm having Bella over for a sleepover. Should be fun! :)_

_**- Jane**_

I skipped a lot of pages until a random one caught my eye.

**16/6/2003**

_I emptied Eddie boy's bag today. He's such a nerd. Plus, Bella needs to see that he is not a guy she should go for. She could do way better! God the kids in this school are so weird and nerdy; I can't wait to leave this place!_

_**- Jane**_

I wiped my eyes as I realized this one must have been written the same day of the memory I had dreamt in the hospital. I continued to read and skim through pages.

**25/12/2006**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Bella got me my favourite CD and a t-shirt that looks hell nice. I love it. I never thought I could actually have a best friend, it's sad. But I've only realised the last few days how much she really means to me. I intend to show her tomorrow though. I'm thinking a little movie night/ drinking night is in order. I just hope I'll be able to steal some of Uncle Brian's booze._

_**- Jane**_

I noticed that this was the last post before a huge gap in the timeline of her entries. The last one was two years later.

**5/02/2008**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Omfg. Reading over my diary is so depressing and awakening. I haven't read this for two years, having only just found it again. I was such a bitch in high school. I remember exactly how horribly I used to treat all of the kids there. Especially Edward and Alice Cullen, and Jacob and Emmett. And I didn't even understand why. How is Bella my best friend? Seriously. Mind you, she was probably afraid I'd bully her if she wasn't. It's sad to think that. To realise our friendship may have been built by the foundation of her fear. I hope she actually did, does care for me, and not only friendly because she was scared. But surely she wouldn't be my friend all the way through high school, still be my friend now and have come to Chicago with us if she didn't want to. _

_Mind you, what choice did she have? Because of my actions she didn't have any other friends, so she would have been alone. Though, I think she honestly is close to me, along with Jazz and Rose. Especially Jazz. Those two are so tight their friendship is impenetrable. Even though Bella recently dumped him, I think they'll get back together soon. Either that or they'll remain best friends._

_I hope the guilt that consumes me after reading this will eventually fade away. But I have a feeling it won't; I feel a need for forgiveness. But will I ever get it?_

_**- Jane**_

**20/8/2009**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Oh My God! I have met the perfect guy for me! He's taken me out on three dates and I loved every second of each one of them. He'll be the man of my sweet, naughty dreams for a while I think: Alec Volturi. Is it too early to think I'm in love? Oh well, I don't care! And now I'm going to give in to my girly juvenile side…Jane Volturi! I actually like the sound of that :)_

_**- Jane Volturi (I wish)**_

I smiled as I read through her entries, they were _so_ Jane. But as I started the next one, I realized how close I was to the end. I pulled my legs up on to the bed, sitting cross legged as I continued, along with my falling tears.

**10/02/2010**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_I'm sick. I know it, I can feel it, but I don't want anyone to know. I've felt much weaker over the last couple of weeks. But I don't want anyone to worry about me, I don't want pity. I want everyone to live as per usual. I know it's selfish to keep this to myself but it's what I want. If something is to happen to me soon, which I feel it will, I hope Jazz and Rose and especially Bella and Alec will forgive me. Along with those who I have hurt in the past._

_**- Jane**_

**14/02/2010**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_I've been sleeping more – and dreaming more as well. Many have been memories, mostly consisting of high school ones. I feel so bad for what I did and who I used to be. I don't ever understand why I was like that. Was it because my parents – my biological ones – abandoned me? Even so, Adam and Renata showed me so much love, as did Renata's brother Brian and Aunty Maria, and Jazz, Rose and Bella._

_So how and why did I become so evil? I'm so glad I never bullied Bella, her friendship means so much to me. I just wonder, I could have had many friendships had I not bullied anyone, and I might have more than one friend now (besides Rose, Jazz and Alec). I'm so sorry to all of them. But especially to Edward, Alice, Jacob and Emmett. They were my main victims, or targets through high school. And I made their life hell. Which is where I think I belong now._

_And now I'm crying. Fantastic._

_**- Jane**_

**17/02/2010**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_It's coming. I can feel it. The end for Jane is near! How ridiculous, whatever will the world do without my evil ways? If anyone is ever to read this, please, if you can, apologise to those who I've hurt in the past. Otherwise I fear I will forever feel guilt._

_Love to you all!_

_**- Jane, over and out.**_

I clutched the diary to my chest as it heaved with sobs. It was the 22nd today, meaning she wrote her last entry the day before she died. My tears continued to fall relentlessly as several different emotions surged though me; anger, sadness, guilt, anger… why did she have to keep it a secret? Why couldn't she have just told me? And then at least I would have been prepared! As enough fire raged inside me, I tossed her diary on to the floor in irritation as I screamed. But as it fell and slid, I noticed a loose piece of paper slip half way out of the back. I sniffed as I quickly sat up, yanked it off the floor and opened it where the sheet of paper lay. I blinked, trying to clear my vision with my contacts. _Mental note; never put in my contacts if I think I might cry._ I read what looked like a note, addressed to me.

_**Bella,**_

_Dear, beautiful, lovely Bella._

_If you are reading this, it means I have passed. I'm sorry I never told you. And for that, I do feel guilty and selfish. But it was something I had to do. Just another thing to feel guilty about huh? Listen, I know this is gonna seem weird, but I have a plan. And I need you to do something for me. If the opportunity ever arises (wait for a sign) I want you to take it. You'll know it when you see or __**hear**__ it._

_Love always,_

_Jane._

_P.S. If you ever want to talk, I'll be listening!_

_xxx_

I read through the letter three, and then four times before folding it back up and placing it back in the diary.

Later on during the evening as I was making dinner, I felt the corners of my lips pull up into a smile. I wondered with great curiosity as to what this plan of hers was. And what she wanted me to do. I guess I'd find out soon enough. Because if Jane was known for anything, besides the fact that she could be a cruel bitch, it was that when she had something planned out, it rarely ever failed.

**0o0o0 **

**Thoughts? Questions? Let me know :)**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5: More Letters and a Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while. Real life and all that jazz has kept me very busy. Plus FF not allowing me to update sucked… but all is good now!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they're what keep me writing.**

**Without further ado…enjoy.**

* * *

**Diary of Jane**

**Chapter 4: More Letters and a Phone Call**

The next day I woke up…happy. Well, as happy as I could be given the circumstances. But still, more optimistic than I had been feeling as of late.

After reading some of Jane's diary and the letter she wrote to me; I felt her. Near me, just…_around_. Her presence was obvious to me now; everywhere. In the wind that blew out of the window and through my hair, allowing it to caress my face, neck and shoulders. In the few belongings around the place, which I didn't see myself removing; such as some framed photos, some of her CD's, movies, and a couple of books.

And especially in her diary.

Just having that, her written memories and feelings, in our home and knowing it was here, made me feel as if Jane were too.

I missed her. Dearly. And I knew that I would eventually have to move on and get used to the idea of not having my best friend any longer, it was as if I knew I wasn't finished. But more importantly that she wasn't. There was something coming, something she had planned for me to do. I had no idea what it was or what or whom it would involve. I only hoped it was legal, but knowing Jane…you can't be sure.

Basically, I knew Jane wasn't finished with the world. Even though her body has failed her and ultimately, sent her someplace else. Her work here wasn't done. She still had some unfinished business. And my heart thudded a little louder at the anticipation of what was to come. Because as I had said, when Jane plans something, she goes all out…and then a fair bit more.

A slight smile graced my face as I quietly moved around my kitchen and made breakfast. That was another thing I would have to get used to; calling the kitchen 'mine' instead of 'ours'. It had always been ours, pretty much everything in our home was ours except for a few items including my clothes.

I sighed as finished eating my breakfast and cleaned the dishes. Earlier that morning, Rose had rung to ask if I wanted to go out for a little while after breakfast, she suggested a shopping trip and I heartily agreed. Even though I wasn't usually one for shopping, I just really felt like some girl time. A couple of more outfits or a bag would just be a nice bonus.

I'd also received an unexpected call from my boss, saying that he owed me paid leave since I'd worked over a year now without any holidays or paid time off. For a year and I half I had been working at _Masen's Pharmacy, _one of Chicago's finest pharmacies. Surprised, I'd asked him how long and he told me two months. I thanked him and hung up, still shocked that I wouldn't have to work, yet still be paid. I guess that makes up for not having any holidays in a while.

Just as I grabbed my keys, ready to meet Rosalie, and made it to the door, the phone rang. I huffed quietly, closed the door again and headed back towards our little kitchen.

Picking up the phone, I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells," replied a familiar, gruff voice.

I smiled, "Hey dad."

"I um…I heard about Jane. Well obviously, I mean her parents had to go for the funeral over there…but how are you coping? You okay?"

I exhaled slowly, "Yeah, I'm doing alright. Better than I thought possible. I mean, I really am going to miss her…so much. But I can still feel her with me. She's still here."

"Well uh, I'm happy to hear you're okay. Listen um…I was wondering Bells, if you wanted to…you should come visit for a little while you know. I haven't seen you since Christmas the year before last and that was when I came there. Have you even had a holiday or any time off since you started working at _Masen's_? Because even if you have, I haven't seen you for any of it. And I get lonely down here without seeing you at all."

Completely shocked at the coincidence of my boss calling me to tell me I had time off, minutes (okay so thirty) before my dad calls me wanting me to go on a holiday and visit him, I was quiet for a moment.

"But…I guess if you don't want to…I could maybe come there, if you didn't mind?"

"No uh-…" I quickly took in a deep breath, I did want to see my dad as I did miss him, why not go on a holiday if I'm not working anyway? "That sounds g-…" my voice trailed off as something sprang into my mind. It was Jane.

Her letter to me.

"Dad, can you just hold on for one sec'?"

He sighed, "Sure Bells."

I quickly ran to my room, found what I was searching for, and read the part that came to me all of a sudden:

_And I need you to do something for me. If the opportunity ever arises (wait for a sign) I want you to take it. You'll know it when you see or __**hear**__ it._

_Love always,_

_Jane._

Is this what she had meant? That if the opportunity arises for me to take time off and spend it at home seeing dad, to take it?

Was this part of her plan?

The circumstances did seem a little too coincidental to me, and Jane always said, _'there's no such thing as a coincidence…everything happens for a reason…'_

I smiled broadly before putting the phone back to my ear, "Dad?"

"Yeah Bells,"

"I'm going to come." The giddiness that the thought of going home caused me to feel began to spread through my stomach. I hadn't been home to see my dad at all since we moved. I couldn't wait to see the house and him again.

"Really?" he asked, surprise in his tone.

"Yes, I'm coming home."

After hashing out the details with dad, he told me he'd already transferred money into my account so that I could purchase the plane tickets. We decided that I would leave the next day and leave on the Tuesday 20th of April, giving me a couple of days before the Friday, which I would then return to work.

Before the phone could ring again, I hightailed it to Rose and Jasper's apartment. Rosalie was still getting ready, so we all chatted as she did this, seemed as if Jazz would be joining us. When I told them both about my work calling me, their eyes shot to mine in absolute disbelief and then glanced back at each other. I ignored it at first, going on to tell them that I would be flying to Forks for a couple of months to visit my dad. When their expressions seemed to get even more unbelieving and shocked, I gave up.

"Okay, out with it." I clicked my fingers at them.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, looking back into her mirror to finish applying her mascara. As she turned back around to face me I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You're faces are amusing, I'll give you that, but seriously what's going on?"

Jazz finally closed his mouth and swallowed, "Well…it's just that, we both received calls as well from our work, saying that we had two months off," he explained. I was shocked to say the least.

He had been working as a receptionist for a law firm for about a year and Rose has been hairdressing for three years now.

"What's even more weird is that we are getting paid, and I went on that week long holiday only last month," Rose added. This was true, she'd met a guy, well a _prick_ really. His name was Royce and he persuaded her to go on a holiday with him a few weeks back. Needless to say, he got what he wanted, and then stopped talking to her afterwards.

"And I've _only_ just passed my year mark," Jazz said with narrowed eyes. "Something is seriously sus with this. All of us getting time off and all…"

Shit, I hadn't even told them about Jane's diary, or the letter she wrote to me. I decided now was as good a time than any.

I quickly explained how I found it, went through a couple of entries that I'd read and then repeated what she wrote in the letter to me. I emphasised the ending about the opportunity that could arise, and connected it with our two months off from work and the fact that dad asked me to go home for a visit. It's weird that I kept calling it that, _home_, since I hadn't been there in three years.

Rose suddenly ran from the room after I'd told her about the letter. I looked to Jasper for an explanation, but he just smiled before she came back to me, holding a little piece of paper.

"This was mailed to us and we got it last night," she whispered to me as she passed me the letter.

I looked from her to the letter as I held it in my hand and began to read.

_Rosalie, Jasper,_

_You guys were the best cousins that I could have ever prayed for.  
Despite my horrible ways, you two stuck by me through everything I ever did, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my black heart. _

_I'll always remember the fun times we had growing up, some with and some without Bella present. I don't know why I ever worried that you two wouldn't get along with Bella or vice versa. You three are few of the kindest souls I ever met. And I sometimes think that is why my unkind one became attached to you so strongly; to balance my atrocious behaviour and dark soul._

_I know that I did improve through time, and it has been a while since I was so cruel. But I recently came in to possession of something of mine from many years ago, something that showed me exactly what kind of a person I was back then._

_To say I'm not proud would be a gross understatement. It still surprises me that you three chose to stay by me, no matter what I did. Perhaps you did see something good in me? See the potential in me to become a human being?_

_I'll never know, but I do thank each of you, for whatever reason you stayed by my side – even fear, as horrible as an idea as it is – I'm grateful. To have friends like you guys, was an honour and a blessing._

_Although I know you two don't truly believe that I'll still be around after my body has failed me, I am there, with you. _

_Anyways, as a last request, if I could ask of one last thing from the both of you, it would be this._

_**Take every opportunity given to you, and stay with Bella. She'll need you both.**_

_If given the chance, please also let those that I have hurt in the past, know that I am truly sorry. That I truly regret ever bullying and torturing them._

_The regret will follow me to my grave._

_And I honestly think that through time, you two and Bella really changed me as a person. You're the reason I became human before my time ran out._

_Rosalie – You'll always be beautiful, and although you have a thing for blondes…He'll have brown hair._

_Jasper – You charming hunk you, Bella is right…you will find your true love someday…maybe sooner than you think…_

_I'll love you guys forever,_

_P.S. If you ever want to talk, I'll be listening!_

_Love,_

_Jane xx_

A couple of tears had slipped down my cheeks, but with a quick swipe, they were gone. She mentioned the part about letting people she had hurt, know that she was sorry, in this letter as well. And then it clicked for me.

If we went to Forks, we might see the kids she bullied in school. We might see Alice and Edward and Jacob and Emmett. She wanted us three to go home, and to apologise to them for her.

I looked up to see Rosalie and Jasper glance at each other before smiling to me.

"Well," she whispered before clearing her throat and speaking up, "The girl says to stay with you. So I guess we're all going to Forks."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
